


Don’t tell me what to do

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: "Don’t tell me what to do".





	

“B-b-b-Bucky.” You moaned, your head falling back on the pillow. “Just fuck me already, for fucking sake!”

He didn’t even raise his head. Right now, Bucky was feasting between your legs, fucking you with his fingers and teasing your clit with his lips. You’ve already lost the track of time he was there: You’ve already come twice, and he was determined on bringing you a new orgasm - which was already close.

How did it start? With a simple  _‘If you don’t fuck me right now…’_ that earned you a grumpy _**“Don’t tell me what to do”**  _and a very long session of oral sex.

You came again, screaming, and Bucky finally raised his head from the spot between your open legs, climbing all the way up to kiss you.

“You are…” You started, but he stopped you with a long rub of his cock against you wet sensitive folds. “Fuck, stop.”

Instantly, Bucky pulled back with a worried look.

“What is it, doll?”

You blushed.

“There’s… There’s a lot going on down there.“ You muttered, embarrassed.

He smiled and leaned back to kiss you, a lot calmer.

“It is okay.” He whispered against your lips. “Let’s take it slow.”

You smiled, and he pulle back for a moment.

“You were saying about me?” He frowned.

You actually didn’t remember, but chuckled with your head falling back on the pillow.

“You are the most amazing man I could have ever met in my whole life.” 

Bucky blushed, touching your face with his fingertips.

“I love you too, doll.”


End file.
